


Jealousy

by AzureDiamondz



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Gay Sex, High School, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDiamondz/pseuds/AzureDiamondz
Summary: Stan is the jealous type, and when he sees David talking to his secret boyfriend Kyle, something inside him awakens. It doesn't matter what it takes, but he needs to make Kyle scream his name out loud, he doesn't care if anyone hears, especially David.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic features sex, if you are ARE UNDER 18, DO NOT READ! ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18+ So this is my shot at my first lemon. I was inspired by a fanart piece by @wow_sogaydude on Instagram, make sure you follow them, their art is incredible. This is basically what happens after in my head.  
> Disclaimer: South Park and its characters are owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker and Comedy Central.

He hated it, he hated seeing them together, he hated how he made his boyfriend laugh. A feeling deep inside burned within him, like an unquenchable fire that burned down the forest. The seething teeth, the wrenching knots in his heart. All while he heard them talking to each other.

"Words like chale, orale and pendejo, culero." David chuckled.

"Pbbff, haha!!! What the fuck!" Kyle laughed, clutching his stomach.

He couldn't stand it anymore, he needed to say something. How can you just flirt with someone else's boyfriend? Sure no one knew it, and it might have not been flirting and just casual talk, but he didn't like it at all.

"Hey, Stan? You okay?" His orange parka wearing friend asked concerned.

Stan looked to Kenny, and immediately Kenny knew what was the matter. He saw it in his eyes, the rage, the pain.

"Jealous? It'll be alright man, I mean, far as I know, Kyle isn't gay, so David has no chance with him."

"That's where you're wrong." Stan muttered, but before he caught his mistake, Kenny whipped him around and pushed him against the locker, earning a slight glance from Kyle and David, oblivious to their conversation.

"Hehe, nothing to see here guys. Just talking to my buddy Stan. Haha." Kenny joked, before turning to Stan. "What the fuck did you say? How would you know that? Unless....no. No way, you and Kyle are together." He whispered, shocked at the revelation.

"Great job Detective McCormick. You figured it out. Yea, me and Kyle are together, have been for a couple of months now. So yea, I'm jealous. Jealous that David can make him laugh and talk to him, jealous that I can't show my love for my boyfriend in public without being attacked or shamed." Stan explained glumly.

"Dude are you fucking crazy? That's your man, do whatever you can to keep your man. Besides, you saw how the town treated Craig and Tweek, you're fine. It's funny, we were all thinking you two were secretly gay from how close you two have been, hell, I think Clyde even made a bet tab on you two being gay." The blonde teen chuckled at the end, his demeanor relaxing.

Stan thought it over, scratching his chin while looking up. "You're right Kenny. I'm going to get my man and keep him as mine. I know what to do."

"Go get him tiger."

Stan walked up to Kyle and David while they were talking, he faked a smile for David. It's not like he hated him, David was a chill dude, but come between him and Kyle, and you get the 'Stay the fuck away' look from the raven haired teen.

"Hey dude, what's up with Kenny?" Kyle's voice interrupted his thought process as he came back to reality.

"I don't know, him just being Kenny I guess. Haha. Hey, do you mind if I talk to you alone for a bit." Stan replied, gesturing behind him.

"Sure, you don't mind right David?"

"Not at all hermano. I'll be right here." The darker teen smirked, leaning against the lockers.

"Cool. Be right back." 

Stan led Kyle around the corner to a nearby storage room, outside the door, Kyle walked up to the door, past Stan, and turned around to meet his boyfriend's gaze.

"So what did you want to...." Kyle couldn't even finish his question before he was picked with ease and pushed through the door, both boys were inside the darker room, as Stan pushed Kyle up against the closed door and locked it. Flicking on the light switch nearby, Kyle was putty in Stan's hands, and he took it all.

"Not that I'm complaining, but ohhh, what brought...this on ohh!?" Kyle moaned as Stan pressed his larger body against the Jew, kissing and sucking his neck, hot breaths heavily flashed against his ear.

"I hate it. I hate seeing you two laughing and talking. I hate not being able to touch you. To kiss you, to hold you and proudly say you're mine to everybody." Stan groaned as kissed Kyle on the lips as hard as he could, afraid Kyle would disappear if he didn't. Kyle not only accepted the kiss but returned it with as much passion as his boyfriend.

"Ohh Stan. I didn't know you were jealous. If it makes you feel any better, David is nice, but he's not you. He's not my Super Best Friend and he's not my boyfriend. I don't love him. I love you, you're the only one for me." Kyle reassured his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the dominant teens neck.

"Good. I'm not done with you though."

"Stan...ughh. We have to go, class will start soon. Ohh!" Kyle moaned as Stan bit his right ear, nibbling on it and caressing his thighs.

"No. I need you now. I need you to scream my name so everyone can hear. I don't care." Stan quickly dropped Kyle and whipped him around, pressing his bulge against the redheads' jean covered ass.

"Stan..please. We have to...*ugh*...go." 

**BRRIIIIIINNNGGG!**

"Hehe, looks like class is starting, oh well. I've got my own class here, Sex Ed." Stan laughed as he took his gloves and threw them aside, then smacked Kyle's ass through his jeans, before ripping them off, along with his boyfriend's green underpants. "Best fucking ass in South Park, and it's all mine."

Kyle couldn't hold it in as he moaned out loud as he watched Stan fondle and treat his ass like it was a masterpiece, and then switch it up and smack and slap it as hard as he could, covering it in red hand marks, he covered his mouth as he groaned into his hands, face pushed into the door. He never thought he would get fucked at school, but honestly, it turned him on even more. When he heard a zipper being undone, he realized it was now or never.

"Staaaann!" He moaned.

"Yess!" The raven-haired teen replied, smirking. He grabbed his erect dick, slapping it against the gingers ass, teasing it slowly before denying entrance. He looked down as he saw his boyfriend look up at him with the most pleading and vulnerable look ever.

"Please...fuck me. Fuck me now. Release all your jealousy and anger into my ass." Kyle pleaded, losing all sense of morality and dignity.

"With pleasure dude." 

Stan slowly pushed his dick into his boyfriend's asshole, hissing at how tight it was, despite them fucking before. By the time he had fully inserted himself in, he still had a couple inches exposed. Kyle was in heaven as he moaned out loud in pure bliss, and when Stan started thrusting, oh fuck!

"Staaan! Fuck! Oh my god!"

"Fuck dude, you're so fucking tight! Goddamn!" Pulling his hair and earning a gasp from the submissive boy.

"Hey vatos! You okay in there?" They heard David on the other side of the door.

Fuck, they had completely forgotten David was waiting for them, he must have waited a little longer before checking on them.

"Ye-eah, we're okay in * _fuck*_ here." Kyle moaned as Stan intentionally pushed further into him. Looking back he saw Stan with the hottest, most mischievous grin on his face. That's when Stan picked up tempo and speed. Kyle quietly moaned in ecstasy.

"You guys know class started right? You almost done?" David asked muffled.

"Yea, we know. Me and Kyle....* _uggh*_ are just having a talk right now. _*fuck*_ shouldn't take no more than 5 mins." Stan replied as he fucked Kyle into the door, almost shaking it. That action had Kyle roll his eyes back as his tongue stuck out.

"Okay, pero you guys better hurry or else Mrs. Davis is going to give you detention." David warned, as he walked away.

Kyle couldn't help it anymore as he released everything that was building up inside him.

"Staaaaannnn!!! I'm gonnnnaaa cuuuumm." He yelled as he came all over the door.

"Ugggh, Ky. Fuck! You're so hot! I'm gonna cuuum inside!" Stan groaned, fucking him deeper and deeper, his balls slapping against skin, before thrusting his dick deep inside his boyfriend's ass, cumming deep inside.

Their sexual high receding, both boys panting heavily, spent, limbs felt worn out. Stan slowly pulled out, his dick flopping out as cum poured out of his boyfriend's marked ass. Kyle groaned at the loss, falling over against the door in exhaustion. 

"Fuck dude...you need to get...jealous more often." Kyle panted in between words.

"Don't even....try me....dude. You're...mine. No one else's." Stan responded smirking at the boy beneath him.

"All yours. Forever."

"Good."

The two quickly got up and cleaned themselves off in a few minutes, leaving the room redressed and walking to class together. Stan quickly grabbed Kyle's hand.

"Dude?" Kyle asked curiously.

"I love you dude. I don't want anyone taking you away from me. I want us to come out." Stan said, smiling.

"Are you sure? You're not worried what people would think?"

"No, not anymore. After Kenny told me about how the town reacted to Tweek and Craig, and how everybody accepted them. Who's to say we can't too? I love you dude, more than anybody else."

"So that's what Kenny was talking to you about. I mean, sure, if you want to. Let's come out to everybody."

The two entered Mrs. Davis's room, met with glances from everybody as they realized they still were holding hands, blushing,, sweat dripping down,, ruffled up clothes and smiling sheepishly. Anybody with a brain could see through it, unluckily for them everybody did. Kenny smirked at the two, winking mainly at Stan, David stared shockingly, Cartman ran for the nearest trash can, Clyde was taking money from people who lost to him, and others whistled. Mrs. Davis however wasn't impressed, her stare through her glasses said it all.

"We have detention don't we?" Kyle asked softly as Stan chuckled nervously.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems rushed lol but let me know how I did. I'm not sure if I'll do another lemon, but who knows, maybe I will. I also would like to thank DevilofWire for his fanfic "Merry Fucking Hanukkah" for inspiring me as well. An amazing piece of art that I recommend you read! Anyways, I'll see you in the next one!


End file.
